Balancing Act
by Yalover
Summary: Needing help but unable to ask his family Chris Halliwell turns to an untested source. ChrisOC eventual slash.
1. Morning Sun

Balancing Act Chapter One: Morning Sun

Author: Yalover

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if i did it would probably look nothing like this.

Dedication: To Sam without your help this story would never have been written let alone posted.

Every time you read but don't review a fairy dies! Please children save the faries!

* * *

The sun hits my face and I wake up straight away. I've been sleeping up here for six months now and I think Mom is finally realizing that this isn't just a phase. I'm sixteen years old and Wyatt is eighteen, and we need our space. We couldn't agree on who should move so in the end we both did. I took my clothes and computer upstairs to the attic and Wyatt orbed his things downstairs to the basement.

He hates it down there but he wouldn't be able to handle sleeping so close to the Book of Shadows. Or that damn sword. Mom and Leo were so concerned about exposure while he was younger, that he's always been a little cautious about his magic. He's a good witch and powerful as anything, but he's never been very keen on the whole supernatural destiny thing.

I stretch out and kick of the blankets. The sun feels incredible on my skin. I sleep in boxers but only since an early morning demon attack brought Aunt Phoebe upstairs to check the book. Naturally I was caught in a rather compromising position. You'd think an empath would know when too knock…

I just want to lie here and doze but I can't right now. The cousins and I have magic school today. Hello and goodbye Saturday it was nice to see you.

I roll out of bed and head to my chest of drawers. The blankets on the window seat are the only signs that someone sleeps up here now. This place has always felt sacred to me somehow. It might be my home but here I feel like a welcome guest here, but not here forever and that I should be on my best behavior.

Outfit for the day: Black and white Daily Planet T-Shirt, Grey jeans, Brown suede shoes, a pinstriped white shirt un-buttoned over the top and my pentagram pendant.

It's a little bit dressy for magic school but I won't stand out among the robes and scales. Plus Auntie Paige and I are going out for coffee after school today. In Florence. She's on a big travel kick at the moment and we're trying to hit a new city every week.

I grab my book bag with my laptop in it and head downstairs. After an unfortunate incident involving me, the microwave and having to Orb to escape the resulting explosion I am no longer allowed to cook anything more than sandwich or cereal. Having met Leprecuhns, lucky charms lose their appeal.

Thankfully Wyatt and Mom ensure I never go hungry. Living with an ex-chef and a future one has definite perks.

I stop for a moment at the kitchen door and just watch. Wyatt and Mom are on oppersite sides of the kitchen island. He's making an omelet and she's mixing pancake batter. They're chattering not really talking about anything important, just friendly background noise really. They're both totally intent on their tasks but at the same time Wyatt will stop what he's doing and reach for the flour a few seconds before Mom asks for it and already be passing it.

I smile for a moment. Wyatt and Mom never realize how similar they are. They both worry about everyone, they're both dying for a normal life and they could both never let innocents suffer to let them lead one.

I move onto the kitchen and snag a muffin giving Mom a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Mom. How were the rats last night Wy?"

"Great fun actually we sat up all night talking about why you'll never have a girlfriend."

His eyes flash at me. It's a challenge and I know it. Time to dodge the issue.

"Talking to animals again Wy? I know you have no friends but please. That has to count as cruelty to animals."

Mom looks up "Ohhhhhhhh that was a low blow. Point goes to Chris!"

I shoot Wyatt look and move out the room calling over my shoulder "And on that note I make my victorious exit!"

Moms voice comes after me "Don't forget to bring more powdered toadstool home with you!"

"I won't!"

I start getting ready to Orb but I feel someone grab my arm and tug me on another direction. The Orb fades and I'm facing Wyatt on top of the golden gate bridge. I clench my fists and the anger rises at once. Mom always said I got Prue's temper as well as her power.

"You have to tell her."

One hand raises and a finger points at Wyatt. I fix him with a stare, I want him to know exactly how angry I am. His cheek twitches and I know he's nervous. I lower my hand and turn away.

"When I tell Mom it will be because there is a reason I need to. That time is for me and me alone to judge. Please do not interfere again."

I Orb out before he has a chance to apologize. He's going to be feeling incredibly guilty right now but he threw down the gauntlet and I responded.

I push him from my mind after deciding to take him out to lunch at that new place he's been raving out, but I'll wait a couple of weeks so he doesn't figure out why.

I arrive at Phoebe's place in the closet that has been declared orb friendly territory. Her job often leads to unexpected visitors so we had to find a place that we could safely orb in and out from if needed. I take a moment to center myself then knock on the door and hear one of the girls call "Come in!"

I open the door and give a silly bow.

"Dear ladies, your chariot awaits!"

A small blond girl five years old turns in Phoebe's arms to look at the sound of my voice. She runs towards me eyes the blue only small children have she, jumps at me and I catch her picking her up and twirl her round before putting her down.

"Chris! You're here! Sarah! Sarah! Chris is here!"

A voice calls from another room,

"I know squirt I'm coming"

An older taller girl comes into the room she's fourteen years old with short brown hair. She's wearing a baggy hoody and army pants with a beanie to top it off. She moves with complete confidence. She never seems to stop moving there's always some motion to her. A quirk to an eyebrow or an impatient drumming her fingers on her belt.

I smile at Sarah, it's a little sad that my cousin is probably my best friend. We spent a lot of time together growing up though. There wasn't really much of a choice. Everyone in the magical community was too in awe of Wyatt and our parents and we can never really relax completely around mortals.

She smiles back and walks up to punch me on the arm.

"Come on cosmic taxi man, we're late as it is!"

I put my arm around her shoulders and reach a hand down.

"Relax Sarah we got time. Hold on tight to my hand Haley I don't want—"

"To drop me halfway"

Sarah and Haley chorus raggedly back at me and roll their eyes.

Phoebe snorts. "One day you girls are gunna do that and he'll drop you out of spite. Thanks for giving them a ride today Chris."

"Escort two lovely ladies to school in the morning? My pleasure."

I Orb us to school and drop Haley at her classroom. Sarah gives me a peck on the cheek and heads towards the great hall.

My first class for the day is Demon Lore. Which unfortunately means spending an hour in a room with Leo. Sadly I can't skip it because this is the only chance I'll have to speak with the one person I know of who could potentially help me.

Which is important because if I don't get help soon. My whole family could pay the price.


	2. Chris in a closet

Balancing Act : Chapter Two: Run it over with an SUV?

Author: Yalover

Disclaimer: I sadly and inexplicably still don't own Charmed...

Thanks and Cookies for: angelkat2502, History Buff 1990, Robbie the Phoenix and the amazingly wonderful Sj-Snugglebug (whos charmed fics are made of awesome and should be read)

* * *

I walk into the classroom with a sense of trepidation. These classes never seem to go well. I see my target in the back corner of the room. I head towards him and sit down next to him. He spares me a brief glance and a quick smile, barely a twitch of his lips, before returning to his computer screen.

Matt Briars. He and I have always gotten along ok. We've been paired together for a few debates here and there and have always been polite if not friendly. He's always been a tad detached though, like he constantly has a poker face on. I think it's because of his powers. Aunt Phoebe is a Charmed One and one of the most capable people I know and she still struggled when her Empathy advanced to telepathy.

Though based on a few quick saves in classes where I'm sure he didn't hear the teacher's question, I'm guessing it's under control.

Back in the present I shake my head and clear my thoughts. I observe him out of the corner of my eye. 5'9, Dark brown hair that falls just short of his eyes. His hair is kinked out to the sides and while messy its clear its been deliberately done so. Eyes are a dark green almost brown and behind rimless glasses. I can just see the top of a black T-shirt under a dark red long-sleeve jumper. Jeans and brown suede shoes complete the outfit aside from the brown leather jacket he always seems to have with him.

He stops typing for a moment and looks puzzled for a moment then shrugs.

"I didn't realize my couture was so fascinating to you Chris."

Crap. Busted.

"You do know it's rude to read someone's mind with out permission don't you?"

"You read too many comic books Chris. Besides Charles Xavier is a hack, I'm more of an Emma Frost kinda guy. Oh and I didn't need to read your mind. I thought you were the sneaky one in the family?"

"Yeah well fair call."

We lapse into silence and Matt goes back to typing. I try and get a glimpse of his screen, subtly this time. Looks like some kind of list.

Leo orbs in at the front of the teacher's desk. He leans against it and smiles casually. It's straight out of his tips for future Whitelighters page. _Always try and relate to people as people. Then if you have to use a position of authority it will be more effective as it highlights the seriousness of the situation._

"Good morning to you all! Today we will be discussing shape shifters; how to spot one, how to fight one and, naturally, how to vanquish one. We'll start with the various types of shape shifter but first: Laptop!"

Matt's laptop glows with blue sparkles but they die a moment later when a corona of green fire forms on Leo. There are a few screams from the younger kids but most of us just chuckle having seen this sort of thing before. Matt just keeps typing so I give him a nudge and nod my head at Leo when he looks up.

"Crap!"

He takes a breath and lets it out closing his eyes for a moment. I recognize the habit as centering yourself before spell casting.

"Power of water wind and earth,

Turn the spell back to its birth.

Destroy the spell,

Undo the harm.

By the strength of a Briars' charm."

The flames engulfing Leo roar up into the air and hover there for a moment before diving down into Matt's computer. It glows green for a moment then returns to normal as Leo blinks and sits unsteadily down.

"Sorry about that. On the plus side though the defenses didn't register you as a real threat or you would've been hit with a blasting trap not a binding one."

Matt smiles and shrugs trying to brush it off.

"See me after class."

Leo seems about to say more but shakes his head and spins to start writing on the blackboard. I turn to Matt and give him a consoling smile. He does his flash of movement smile in response and returns to his screen to save and power down. I turn back to the front and try not to frown as I mull things over.

I need Matt's help, but to get it I'll need to talk to him alone. As he has to stay after class that would be the ideal time for said talk, which means I have to piss off Leo enough to get him to hold me back as well. Now who says you can't mix business with pleasure?

I'm more advanced then my classmates and only attend the class because I like the opportunity to socialize with magical beings. Leo loves to highlight my supposed brilliance so he always picks me to answer questions…. oh this is going to be fun.

I have to wait awhile before he focuses his attention on me.

"What would be the main component of a potion designed to return a Pre'tal demon to its natural form…. Chris?"

Mandrake root and silver nitrate, "Vodka so they get drunk and stop caring? I don't know."

"Okay, how would you go about vanquishing a Wendigo?"

That's totally cheating! He knows I know that! "Hit it with a big stick and run it over with an SUV? I don't remember."

There are a few snickers from around the class. They know I'm baiting him; more to the point Leo knows they know. He can't let himself appear to favor me so he'll have to punish me.

"Your lack of seriousness is inappropriate. I'll talk to you after class and we'll discuss your punishment."

"Fine."

"I really thought you were smarter then this Chris."

Okay that was just petty! Saying that in front of my entire class? I briefly contemplate orbing some chili powder into his briefs but decide against it. He would know it was me straight away and tell Mom, plus I suppose I did kind of start it.

Matt looks at me and frowns. I look back and raise an eyebrow. He gives me that lip twitch again shakes his head and faces front. Class drags on, Leo assigns the homework: A list of ten species of shape shifter demons and ten warlocks known to have stolen shape-shifting powers. I can do the demons of the top of my head but the warlocks will take some research.

The class files out while Matt and I remain seated. Matt reaches for his jacket and puts it on then sticks some papers in his bag along with his laptop. Leo calls for me to come to the front but we both rise. Solidarity among the damned I suppose.

Leo fixes us with look number #12 Disappointed but understanding. I resist the urge to punch him when raises his hand to cup his chin resting his elbow on the desk.

"I'm not going to bother explaing why you're both here. That should be clear to each of you. Matt your spell work is obviously good but I've noticed your not paying enough attention in your classes. Chris we both know that you knew the answers then and were only trying to get me. Since neither of you seems willing to show yourselves properly in class you can do it on your own time."

"Together you will write a spell to vanquish a midlevel shape shifting demon and brew a potion to vanquish the same demon. You will submit both the spell and recipe along with a sample of the finished potion to me at this time next week."

"I actually think that you will find this to be a good experience for both of you."

Matt looks a little worried and asks Leo a question.

"Does it have to be a potion or can it be another form of catalyst?"

"No I think a potion is most appropriate since we covered them in the most detail in class."

Leo gives us both a you-brought-it-on-yourselves-but-I'll-be-sympathetic-anyway smile and orbs out.

Matt collapses into a chair looking pissed.

"I'll brew a potion to vanquish _you, _you sadistic---. I'm sorry, I forgot."

I shrug.

"Hell I was thinking the same thing but with more expletives."

That actually manages to startle a laugh out of him. He smirks for a second then looks serious.

"I have to warn you I don't have much talent in the way of potion brewing. I've always favored scrolls instead."

I nod and pretend to understand before saying "I can handle the brewing. It's the recipe that's the problem. I can't use one from the Book Of Shadows, he'll know the style."

"I'll dig through the archives at the compound and find an old recipe. He'll never know."

"Cool. So where do you want to brew it? The manor? Or your place?"

I'm loath to ask. People always act like the manor is holy ground. I actually caught a dwarf trying to chip a bit off the skirting board as a souvenir once.

"This is probably going to blow up in our faces and I'd rather have that happen in privacy so I'd say my place."

Not the answer I expected but defiantly the one I prefer.

"Okay so where-" I start to respond but Matt interrupts:

"Crud. On second thoughts my place will cause more problems then it solves… middle ground?"

I give him the address for P3 and we arrange to meet tomorrow at 12. Matt gives me smile then closes his eyes and mutters a spell before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts. Tomorrow should give me plenty of time to get the answers I need. It's probably for the best. Having a telepath look around your head isn't something that should be crammed into the ten minutes between classes.

Ten minuets. Damn! I'm already late for my next class. Screw it, it's Miss Donovan anyway, she'll cover for me.

I orb to the bridge and sense everyone's locations. Mom is at P3, Phoebe and Paige are both at work and Wyatt is at home. Knowing I'm not about to be busted I orb back to the kitchen. Wyatt is down in the basement. I don't bother saying hello. He would have sensed my arrival anyway. Unless of course he's distracted by something…

Grinning I reach out with my powers. It's taken me years to get to the point where I don't need to see something to move it. I still can't do it quickly or while under pressure. I reach where I know his computer cable is and yank on it mentally.

The sound of swearing floats up the stairs. Then stops suddenly.

"Chris! I'm gunna kill you! Just because you don't appreciate the finer things in life doesn't mean you can ruin them for me!"

I burst out laughing and grab the magical shopping list from the counter. I personally think it shows just how weird our family is that we have a shopping list for food and another for potion materials.

I hadn't planned on picking up anything more then the powdered toadstool but Wyatt obviously needs some 'alone time' and Mom's going to blow me up for getting under Leo's skin again. Doing the shopping won't save me but it sure as hell can't make things worse.

I orb to an ally in China Town that is always deserted. It's a short walk to the herbalist. I pick up our outstanding order and a few extras I'll need for tomorrow. I chat with the clerk for a bit and practice my Mandarin Chinese.

The whole speak the language of your charges thing has never really worked properly for me. I can understand what they mean but not what they're saying. The Elders told me that it might be because I'm only half Whitelighter and that my powers will hopefully expand as my witch ones do.

I find a spot where no one can see me and orb home. I put away the herbs and place some of each of the ones I think I'll need into zip-lock bags and label them. Wyatt comes upstairs and we chatter a little, banter mostly.

Then Mom gets home.

"Christopher!"

"Kitchen!"

Mom storms in and I can tell she's had a visit from Leo.

"Hey Mom. I did the herb shopping. Is it okay by you if I use the P3 kitchen tomorrow while it's closed?"

"Brewing the potion for your detention I take it? No don't answer that. Chris I swear I just can't understand you sometimes."

Mom pauses for a second mid rant and looks at Wyatt.

"This isn't a spectator sport buddy, scat!"

Wyatt pouts then pats me on the shoulder while slowly shaking his head. "I'll miss you Chris."

I move to backhand his shoulder but he's already fled the room cackling.

Mom pulls a stool up to the kitchen island and settles herself.

"Seriously Chris why? What did you hope to gain by acting like this?"

"Mom I was just-"

"Annoyed? Having a bad day? Dealing with something? Chris you use these excuses for how you treat him all the time! Leo isn't perfect, but he is still your father and he loves you. I know you feel like you missed out growing up but if you keep acting like this you'll lose what time you have left."

She's visibly upset and I feel terrible. I know I over did it a little but I had to!

"Mom I'm sorry I promise I'll try to be civil."

"Please do. He's still family sweetie, never forget that."

I gather my bags of herbs and leave the room I meet Wyatt sitting on the stairs. He stands and moves out of the way, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder as I pass. As I go upstairs I see him walk towards the kitchen. He'll calm down Mom and tomorrow the issue will be buried by sarcasm and snark.

I go up to the attic and gather my things ready for tomorrow. I try and calm myself before sleep. I'm tempted to just stay awake all night but I know it would be best if I could show Matt a fresh example tomorrow. I slide under the covers and for the first time in months I actually hope I dream.

A dream is starting. I don't know why but somehow I always know when one is going to happen. It's a terrible experience, I feel like I'm trapped here unable to move, unable to stop them.

_My family. I watch as Phoebe and Paige orb into one end of the ally, blocking off the exit. A young woman walks down the ally skipping and singing. I should find it funny but a little piece deep down is sickened by it._

_Phoebe has short hair dyed black and she shoves the woman into a wall. The woman merely smiles._

"_Hello! I don't think we've met before. I'm sorry but I have to go feed the poor now!"_

_She brings her hand up and slams it into Phoebe's chest sending her flying into the opposite wall. There's a puff of black smoke and a crossbow appears in Paige's hands she brings it up and fires an arrow pinning the woman to the wall by her shoulder._

_Phoebe gets to her feet while the woman struggles vainly to free herself. I know from experience how draining Darklighter poison is._

_Phoebe smiles and moves next to Paige _

"_Nice shot sis." _

"_I try my worst."_

"_That you do. Now lets waste the bitch."_

_They link hands and begin their spell. The woman screams knowing what's happening. I fight so hard to get free. Every sense I have is screaming at me to stop them but I can't move. This time the deeper echo is one of anticipation._

"_Demoness of kindness,_

_All who know you do profess,_

_That nature's evil you repress._

_So to stone now regress!"_

_Her scream escalates and my revulsion wars with a dark thrill. Her screams choke off suddenly as she turns to stone. It starts at her face and works its way down. When its complete Paige waves a hand and she orbs into the air and drops shattering into a pile of rubble._

_The shock of pain that runs through me can't quite cover the matching feeling of joy that's also present._

I wake up screaming "No!" at the top of my lungs. I realize what I'm doing and choke it off straight away. I can feel my heart pounding. The door bursts open and Wyatt runs in.

"Chris! Are you o-"

He's cut off when I raise an arm and fling it at him sending him flying back the way he came. It was an instinctive reaction born solely from my panic. I'm up in seconds and running to the door to see if he's ok. He's at the foot of the stairs his bruises already healing as his powers subconsciously kick in.

I'm down the stairs and at his side moments later.

"Wy! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you ok? Do you want me to call Da- Leo?"

"I'll be fine. But seriously Chris what the hell? That's the third time I've heard you scream and the second you've sent me flying down the stairs. What if Mom ran in instead of me?"

"I'm sorry really I am. But-"

"You can't tell me what's wrong. I know Chris, but you have to tell someone, and soon. I'm not sure even I can put up with that kind of punishment much longer!"

"Ok Twice Blessed now you're just milking it."

"Hey I missed out on chicken pox from self healing, I'll take my sympathy and pampering where I can get it."

"I take it you want ice-cream out of this?"

"Ben and Jerry's. Classic chocolate."

I stand and reach down to give him a hand up. He gets to his feet and heads downstairs to the kitchen while I go and put some shoes on. I orb myself into the ally behind an all night supermarket.

I go in and buy Wyatt's ice cream before orbing home. He's waiting in the kitchen with a spoon ready. I toss him the tub and he tears into it with enthusiasm.

I sit on the opposite side of the table and we chatter. We don't mention what happened upstairs. Mom comes home from P3 and raises an eyebrow at Wyatt's ice cream.

"Chris tried to kill you? Should I ground him till he's not evil anymore?"

"Not evil, just jumpy. Threw me down the stairs again."

"Not having a good day are you mister?"

"I said I was sorry! I even went and got ice cream even though technically I didn't actually try and kill him. I mean if a face like that burst in on you at night you'd use your powers too."

Wyatt's eyes narrow at that "Asshole."

"I try."

Mum is looking at us with her magical-boys-will-be-magical-boys-face. She sits down and steals the ice cream.

"Nothing serious?"

"Just a bad dream Mom, I'm fine. We're _both_ fine."

"Good in that case off to bed with the pair of you! You have a detention tomorrow and you have a job interview. So scat, go sleep, and no more midnight fratricide Chris!"

We laugh give Mom a kiss on the cheek each and head to our respective rooms.

I settle down knowing the rest of tonight at least will be peaceful.


	3. Firsts Tests

Balancing Act Chapter Three: First Tests

Author: Yalover

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if I did it would probably look nothing like this.

With thanks to:

Du1387, Robbie the Phoenix, Marcus1233, History Buff 1990, loving4tomorrow

And as always Sam

Due to popular demand reviewing no longer saves fairies but rather kills them! So go on and toast the glittery Btches!

The morning comes and as usual I don't have the time to enjoy my cat impression. I check my clock. 11 already. Grabbing jeans and a t-shirt I run to the bathroom and get in the shower.

Clean and refreshed with damp hair I race downstairs to grab something to eat before I orb to P3. Leo's voice in the kitchen stops me in my tracks. I start to orb but stop myself when I remember what Mom said.

I walk in to the room and give Mom a quick hug around the shoulders. I move to grab a couple of muffins and give Leo a forced smile and nod.

"Sorry to eat and run guys, but I don't want to keep Matt waiting."

I orb out at that point. I know I could have been friendlier but for me that was at least an improvement. I arrive in the back room and lean against the door. I reach out and try and sense if there's anyone there. I get an echo from the front entrance which is probably Matt.

I walk up the stairs and open the door to let him in. He's leaning against the wall with his iPod on and his eyes shut but he opens them and takes out his headphones when the door opens.

I raise and eyebrow at him slightly confused, that music was loud.

"Heard you sensing." He says by way of explanation.

"How'd you manage that?" I ask as we start to walk down.

"When you sense you're using a form of telepathy. Since you're not a fully-fledged telepath your defences are minimal. When you brushed my mind you left a void in your head, which I instinctively filled, giving me a peek inside your skull. "

It takes me a moment to process this. I'd never really stopped to consider the mechanics of sensing. It's a little disturbing to think I was leaving a 'void' in my head.

"You didn't see anything too disturbing in there I hope?"

"Well the things you did to that goat were a tad strange, but I try to keep an open mind about that sort of thing."

I rack my brain trying to think if I ever got turned into a chubercabra, then realise he's joking and laugh.

"Any luck on a recipe?"

Matt nods. "I checked the archives and we have a few. Most of the ingredients are the same so I say we combine two potions and submit the new batch. Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Lets get to it then."

He hands me a couple of pages of paper and we compare the compositions. It takes us maybe twenty minutes to decide on a recipe. Matt starts grinding with the mortar and pestle and I start dicing the herbs.

Time to break the ice.

"So what's 'fully-fledged' telepathy like?"

He frowns for a second.

"Complicated. There needs to be a balance between power and control. If you can't keep it in check you aren't able to do some of the more 'fiddly bits'"

"Fiddly bits?"

"Altering memories, reading anything other then surface thoughts. Projecting mental illusions. Anything other than knowing what someone thinks at the time they think it really."

He looks at me like he's considering reading my mind.

"Why so curious about telepathy Chris? Do you think your powers are expanding in that direction?"

"No, but I need your help with a little project I'm working on. Lets get the potion to the brewing stage then discuss details."

It takes us about another ten minuets to finish the potion.

"It'll need about thirty minutes to simmer."

Matt stretches and moves up to the bar to sit on a stool.

"So you want my help with something?"

"Yes."

I move to the other side of the bar and place my hands on it to steady myself.

"I've been having these dreams. Ones that are very troubling. I'm used to nightmares but these feel different. It's not one recurring dream but more of a recurring theme."

He looks interested.

"And that theme is?"

"My family gone evil."

He leans back and is silent for a moment fixing me with a stare. I can't help but wonder if he's reading my mind right now. I stare right back and eventually he looks away.

When he speaks his voice is cold and clinical. "These dreams are probably nothing Chris. Given the potential consequences to the balance if the Charmed ones became evil though, your concerns have merit. I take it you haven't had your Aunt Phoebe examine this for fear of accidentally bringing about the events you seek to avoid?"

"Exactly. I want you to look at my memories of the dreams and see if there are any clues about what the hell is going on. Or determine whether these are a the result of a demon attack or spell."

"You realise that we probably aren't going to find anything?"

"I know that there's more to these dreams then my sub-conscious. So will you help me or not?"

He pauses again. I'm beginning to wonder if he's looking at the dreams right now. Finally he speaks.

"Chris you have to understand. My entire family is devoted to neutrality. If I involve my self in the struggle of good and evil I have to declare myself as an available target to demonic attack. I swore to my grandmother I wouldn't do that in her lifetime."

He isn't meeting my eyes and his head is drooped forward his hair covering the majority of his expression. Something in his voice lets me know it's not an excuse.

"It's ok. I won't ask you to break your word."

He looks up at smirking.

"I didn't mean I wouldn't do it. Just that I can't be caught involving myself. My apartment is shielded from just about every type of supernatural or natural surveillance in existence. If you can spend a few hours there without the Charmed Ones trying to kill me later I should be able to help."

I feel a spike of anger with the comment about my family.

"Why would they try and kill you?" I snap.

"Your brother is extremely powerful Chris and the Power of Three even more so. Despite that they won't be able to sense, scry or summon you from behind my wards. And since you can't tell them where you're going…"

"You think they might be justifiably pissed when I'm back on the mystical radar."

He nods seeming to be glad I got the message. "Precisely."

He has a point. I'll tell my family I'm going undercover in the underworld and let Wyatt get the impression I have a date where I don't want to be disturbed. Although his protective streak might kick in and demand to interrogate the poor guy.

"I'll handle my family, do you need me to bring anything?"

"If your aunt Phoebe has placed defences or influences in your mind I'll need a focus to get through them."

"I don't think she has but I'll find one anyway. So what's a focus?"

"In this case I need you to bring something that's yours. Something important and personal, and a similar item of your Aunt's. Though it's less crucial for her, a piece of jewellery she wears would be fine."

"Yeah that's gunna be fun to explain."

He rolls his eyes. "Just swipe something and give it back the next day saying you found it at your house."

I nod

"Anything else I need?"

"I'll handle the rest. Here's my number, let me know when you can arrange to be free for a few hours."

He passes me a slip of paper and moves off to check on the potion.

I study him from behind. He confuses me, most of the time he's grim and serious but every now and again a joke slips out and his sense of humour is sharp. A tad dry perhaps but still sharp.

It doesn't make sense. He's cute, not incredibly so, but enough that he shouldn't be this uptight. I mean the view from behind is certainly a pleasant one maybe we coul--

Bad Chris bad! No checking out the telepath until after the job's done. Something to look forward to I suppose though.

We finishing the potion and bottle it up. Matt tells me not to bother with the spell saying that he'd knock something together during the week.

We say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.

Well my to do list for the week looks entertaining at any rate:

Inform family that I'm going undercover in the underworld again and sit through the resulting lecture.

Tell overprotective big brother I've just lied to above family and am actually going on a date with a powerful magical being who is not strictly speaking allied with good.

Listen to said big brother tell me I should tell our mother about my homosexual tendencies.

Steal from my telepathic aunt.

Finally have a different telepath I barely know look inside my head and tell me if the vision/dreams I'm having actually mean anything.

Gotta love the charmed life.


	4. Not so Charmed

Balancing Act Chapter Four: Not so Charmed

Author: Yalover

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but if i did it would probably look nothing like this.

Dedication: To Cam/Maddy/Whoever you but the Azhole in Azure Morgan

Now offering a two for one special on faires captured in exchange for reviews!

* * *

Matt's POV

* * *

It's late when I finally get home. The elevator is broken again so I take the stairs. I sense Mrs Flemington's presence coming down towards me and block myself from her sight. I know I shouldn't, she's just a lonely old lady, but I'm far too tired tonight.

I reach my door and go to release my wards. Instead of the slight burning sensation they normally give off I only feel a light tingle. I'm wary at first and extend my senses into the apartment. I relax and go in when I realize who's there.

"Hey Azhole I didn't give you the passwords so you could steal my food."

Azure Morgan is in her favorite chair reading one of my books and as usual eating my cookies. Her sword is sheathed and propped against the chair.

"You hate melting moments and yet there seems to be an endless supply of them in your pantry. I suspect its part of a sinister plot to make me fat and ugly so we can't fight over boys."

"Plan only makes sense if I consider you a worthy foe."

She smiles with half her mouth at that and quirks an eyebrow over her glasses. She's not a small women she 5'11 without a single ounce of fat on her. Slender and lightly muscled with flawless skin and hair dark enough that it seems to pull the light into itself.

"So how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. It was effectively a take home detention."

"Doesn't mean you don't want to throw him down and do ungodly things to him though."

"Well yes but I am a bit of a manwhore like that."

Az rolls her eyes at me while I wander over to kitchen and grab a coke from my fridge.

"Still we are seeing more of each some time soon."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Turns out Halliwell has been having some disturbing dreams. He wants me to take a look under the hood to see if I can work out whether or not he's being mind fucked. Most likely he just needs to lay off the cheese before bed…..or invest in a tinfoil hat."

The only response I get is an amused snort. Funny thing is it's coming from behind and to the left while Az was sitting behind and to the right. I reach out with a tendril of mental energy and grin when I see the intention written on her mind's surface.

I wait till she gets a little closer then pivot on one heel and sweep my other leg into a slicing kick aimed at her knee. She could make a ballet dancer feel clumsy that girl. She jumps backwards and brings her sword up across her body in a defensive stance.

I palm a knife from the holster in my jacket sleeves and throw it at her. She blocks easily enough but I use the distraction to vault over the counter and get some distance.

I've been training with Az for about two years now but I'm still not even close to a match for her in melee range. I spin round and mark her position; she's following my path over the counter. I hold off until she lands before I throw another knife. She's good but its not worth the risk she might miss the block while jumping.

Once her feet are planted though all bets are off. One, two, three, four I keep hurling blades at her as fast as the knife holsters in my jacket can refill themselves. She swats them out of the air effortlessly but the need to track their trajectory slows her advance slightly.

I slide around maneuvering one of the armchairs between us, so she jumps from the floor to the back of the chair and brings the sword across in a swing at head height. Show off.

I palm a blade into each hand and use one to block the sword while my other hand feints at her leg. She dodges the feint by jumping off the chair and landing in a roll to my left. Still crouched she takes a swipe at my knees. If the roll hadn't slowed her I wouldn't be able to dodge it but as it is I just about manage. I feel the sword scratch the side of my leg as I drop flat down and roll clear.

I can't win playing this her way so I level the playing field and plant the impression that there are three of me spread out in the room. I then blank her vision and shift my self and my images.

"Doesn't matter how good you are Azhole. Can't fight a shell game."

I hate trying to trick Az with mental illusions. If I get even one detail wrong she can spot it straight away.

We stand for a minute before she sighs and sheathes her sword. "You say you didn't want me here to eat your food but when I do the job you are in fact paying me for…"

I raise an eyebrow at that "My powers are the keenest weapon I possess Ms Morgan, and I hired you to help me hone all of my weapons. Not just the physical ones"

The comfortable banter of before is gone in an instant as we remind ourselves of our respective reasons for entering this arrangement. I regret the ploy moments later I do in fact enjoy Az's company. As much as possible anyway.

I dismiss the illusions and reveal my location as back in the kitchen.

"Speaking of business I have your payment for this month ready."

I nod to the counter and the manila folder lying upon it.

Az relaxes and saunters over to idly flick through its contents.

"You've done the Smoker Demons but not the Pit Lord?"

I nod.

"Any particular reason you're under paying me this month?"

I make sure I resist the urge to turn when I reply.

"Spell was to difficult to contain in a scroll. I'll have to come in person."

There's a moment of silence before the explosion.

"Absolutely not! Are you insane? You have no field experience or for that matter any combat experience beyond the training I've given you!"

Az slams the folder down onto the counter and spins me to face her.

"Employer or not I will not be ordered to escort you to your death!"

She folders her arms over her chest and I pointedly wait a second before I respond.

"Firstly whenever I go out the first time it will be with no experience. One could in fact argue that that is the definition of a first time. Secondly this task plays to my strengths, Pit Lords are notoriously weak willed. I'll be able to cloak myself and dance past their sentries with ease."

I'm ticking the points off on my fingers as I go.

"Last but not least. With out a witch to actually do the vanquishing you don't have a hope in hell of killing the Pit Lord."

Az grinds her teeth, she's not happy but she is pragmatic. She knows that The Pit Lord is a key point of opposition in her plans and by virtue of her powers she knows I'm telling her the truth.

Eventually she gives in and spins away from me throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fine, but we do this my way. You will keep yourself from being seen until the time comes to finish The Pit Lord. In the event that I decide you are going to be a hindrance and tell you to leave you will do so immediately. Finally if for any reason we are seen working together you will inform me at once! Neither of us can afford word of this arrangement spreading."

She turns back to face me again and asks, "Is that clear?"

I nod my consent and she shimmers out.

I mutter the incantation to restore my wards. She never remembers to do it when she leaves….

I wonder if telling a demon about Chris' problems was wise but dismiss my concerns moments later. Az couldn't give less of a damn where the charmed ones are concerned her desire is to gain power in the underworld not the surface.

I move to occupy the chair Az was using earlier and close my eyes. I'll need to loosen the Binding a little ready for Chris. Even if the rumors about his Aunt's telepathy are true I'll still need a bit more power.

I focus my mind, then thaw my heart.


End file.
